


Sunburn

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Wear your sunblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom gets a little sunburned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

Billy closed the front door behind him, took off his shades, went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He drank half of it in one go, feeling dehydrated from the L.A. heat.

"Dom?" he called, noticing for the first time how quiet the house was. But there was no answer. Bottle in hand, he started wandering the house, looking for clues where Dom was. He hadn't said anything about going out today.

In the living room, he was passing the sliding glass doors that led out into the back yard, when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked, smiled, pulled the door open with its quiet whoosh. Stepped out and slid the door closed again to keep the house as cool as he could. Taking another swig from his bottle, he walked over to where Dom was crouched down in the corner of the yard.

"You're getting burnt," Billy said, pressing a light fingertip to the pink on Dom's bare shoulders. Dom grunted, got to his feet, wiped his dirty hands on his red shorts. He leaned in to give Billy a kiss.

"I didn't intend to be out here so long." He made a face as he twisted to look at his shoulder. "We have any aloe gel left?"

"Yes. But come in before it gets any worse."

"In a minute. I'm almost done."

Billy drained the last of his water. "How many does that make it this week?"

"Five."

"Carbon Neutral will be so proud of you," Billy grinned. "And which insect is this particular tree for?"

Dom grinned, satisfied. "Butterflies. It blooms during their migratory season. You'll love watching them, trust me."

"From inside, perhaps."

"Poor Bills. Still not adjusted to the heat?"

"Getting there. But I'm going in. You'll be in in a minute?"

"Yeah. Just need to fertilize and water this beauty." Dom fingered a dusty green leaf.

"All right. Don't be long--I don't want a crispy Dom in bed tonight." Billy dropped a kiss on skin that smelled of sun and grass and earth, and went back in the dark, cool house.

 

 

Dom came into the house five minutes later. Billy, from where he was changing in the bedroom, heard him head straight to the bathroom and start the shower. After donning his shorts and t-shirt, because really the house stayed remarkably cool and it was comfortable enough to wear a shirt, Billy poked his head into the bathroom.

"Dom?" he called over the noise of the shower.

"Yeah?"

"Don't dry your back when you're finished. Come out to me."

"All right," he called back. "You've got the gel?"

"Yeah." Billy stepped in, picked up Dom's dirty shorts and pants, and tossed them in the hamper. He left again, closing the door.

 

 

A few minutes later, Dom came into the living room. He had already dressed in clean shorts, but his t-shirt was still in his hand. Billy patted the ottoman he'd pulled up in front of his knees, and waited while Dom seated himself.

Billy inspected the burn. It wasn't too bad--just pink, not angry looking. "You need to be more careful, love. Put sunscreen on, even if you don't think you'll be out long."

"Yes, mum," Dom grinned.

"I mean it, you twat."

"I know."

Billy scooped an egg-sized hunk of gel out of the container with his fingers. Without waiting to warm it up at all, he smeared it directly onto Dom's still-wet skin in retaliation for his teasing.

Dom breath hissed in through his teeth. "Fuck, that's cold!"

"Serves you right. No, hold still." He gently smoothed a layer of gel over the tops of Dom's shoulders, down his biceps, across his shoulderblades, down his spine and ribs. Paused to dab a bit on the tips of Dom's ears, which were also suspiciously pink. Coated his neck, even into the thin hair there.

"Mmm, that feels good," Dom murmured, and Billy knew his eyes were closed.

"Good." He continued caressing Dom's flushed skin, slowly, gently massaging in the aloe vera to work its healing magic. He rubbed Dom's ears, tenderly tracing their rims between his thumb and forefinger. Scooped a bit more gel on his fingers, then put the little pot down between his thighs and lifted both hands to Dom's back. He deftly worked the gel across Dom's skin, careful not to pull or chafe what would probably be a little tender later. He continued until all the gel was absorbed, and the water with it, and every inch of pink-tinged skin had been covered.

He let go of Dom, picked up the pot from between his legs, and screwed the cap on. "I'll put a bit more on before bed, just to be safe."

Dom leaned back toward him, his legs stretched out in the air in front, his strong stomach muscles holding him steady. He tilted his head back and puckered up. Smiling, Billy leaned in and gave him a kiss, his chin lightly brushing the bridge of Dom's nose.

"Thanks, Bills."

"You're welcome, love."

 

 


End file.
